Morning Side For Life!
by Cheezelpuff
Summary: These group of teens take you through their normal days at school and at home. Drama, Laughs, Tears and Much more. Based on New Zealand TV Show BRO TOWN and Real events at Wairau Intermediate.


Morning Side for Life! : Chapter 1.

Raven walked through the navy metal gates of St. Sylvester's, in her blue and grey uniform. She had black hair, tied into a high ponytail with a blue ribbon tied into a bow. She had pale skin, with a few scars on her legs. She was tall for her age, but not too tall. Her eyes were brown like coffee beans, with long eyelashes that could catch anyone`s gaze. Her nails were short and painted blue, her favourite colour.

"RAVEN!" Her friend, Michael, yelled. His hair was short, but curly; it was a dark brown, which turned reddish in the light. His skin was a light tan; most people in New Zealand had light skin, due to the lack of sunlight in winter. Raven smiled and walked over to Michael and her friends, Brenna, Kerri, Taboo and Mark. "Where`s Angelina and Valerie?" Raven asked, looking at Taboo; he always knew where everyone was. "They went to foodtown to get some batteries for the big trip this week." Taboo replied. "Oh oka-" Suddenly, Raven was cut off."HEY GUISE WHATS UP!" Ashlin said, skipping over to them. "EWWWWWWWW ASHLIN GO AWAY!" Mark said, in a teasing but still threatening tone. "MY EYES!" Taboo said, covering his eyes with his hands as if they were about to pop out of their sockets. Ashlin began to curse and went off and cried. "What the fuc-" Kerri began, but decided not to finish the sentence. "Why are you guys so mean to Ashlin!" Brenna said, defending her."You HAVE to be nice to her, Brenna. You ARE a councillor." Mark replied. "HEY YOU ARE TOO." Brenna yelled."OH SNAP WE HAVE SOME BEEF GOING ON HERE" Said Angelina, walking up the steps with Valerie. Raven, Kerri and Brenna laughed. Valerie and Angelina waved and smiled at everyone, they looked like twins, except Valerie`s hair was a tad bit longer than Angelina. They weren't really twins, but they sure looked like they were. The group of friends talked until the first period bell rang, it was time for Tech.

They all lined up just outside the block door, and walked down to Block 4; also known as the performing arts block. They lined up outside the music block, to be greeted by Miss Drew. They sat down on the mat, by the piano; while Miss Drew did the roll call. "Wow. We`re 15 year olds and we STILL have to sit down on mats." Raven said. Michael, Kerri, Brenna and Taboo Laughed. "Good Morning... Raven" Miss Drew said. Raven`s head shot up and she smiled. "HERAW" Raven replied. Suddenly the whole class started to laugh, including Miss Drew.

After they finished the roll call Miss Drew told everyone to get an instrument, any instrument at all. Michael picked the drum kit, and started banging the drum sticks on them. Raven picked the Guitar; she started playing a little riff she learnt. Brenna chose the piano, and started to play a piece written by Beethoven, Fur Elise. Kerri picked the ukulele; she began strumming 'Cool Down' by Kolohe Kai, humming the tune softly. Taboo chose the bass guitar, doing a solo from 'Fences' by Paramore. Mark took out the Saxophone, and began doing a little solo from 'Ehu Girl' by Kolohe Kai.

"Do you guys know 'The Kiss that I Never Had' by Kolohe Kai?" Raven asked, as everyone stopped playing. They nodded their heads and smiled. "Yep!" Michael counted everyone in as the group started playing. They all sang together, like best friends jamming out; and they were. When the song finished everyone else in the class clapped, along with Miss Drew.

"That was WONDERFUL!" Miss Drew said with delight, she was one of those teachers everyone loved. "You guys would make a LOVELY band!" She added. The group of teens smiled at the thought, just them rocking out on stage in front of millions. Everyone would know their name, life would be great. "Definitely" Kerri said, with a big smile on her face. After an hour the lunch bell rang, the class rang out, except for the morning sides; they calmly walked out, chatting away. "That was amazing!" Brenna exclaimed with glee. "Yeah it felt good to jam with you guys." Mark said, carrying the sax around. "Did you SEE me? I was freaking OWNING the beat y'all." Michael said in a joking manner. Raven laughed and snorted, which made her turn as red as an apple. Mark, Michael and Taboo laughed incredibly loud, causing Kerri and Brenna to giggle. Angelina, Valerie, Janna and Rick approached them. "HEY YALL" Rick said, in his usual clowny mood. "HERAW" Mark said, sticking his teeth out like an idiot. Kerri laughed as Brenna and Raven rolled their eyes. There was an awkward moment of silence...

"I LIKE STRAWBERRIES" Janna bursted out, trying to break the silence.


End file.
